Feel the Music
by humbleblossom
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko and Chiharu are in an alternative rock band together that Sakura started. One night at their show Sakura meets an intriguing stranger who happens to love Sakura's band and is very interested to learn about her favorite band. Who is this stranger and why does she have such a strong connection to him?
1. Sakura Meets a Mysterious Man

Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko and Chiharu are in an alternative rock band together that Sakura started. One night at their show Sakura meets an intriguing stranger who happens to love Sakura's band and is very interested to learn about her favorite band. Who is this stranger and why does she have such a strong connection to him?

 **Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a long time but I got the urge to write yesterday so here you go. I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

Please review but no flames

 **Feel the Music**

Chapter 1 – Sakura Meets a Mysterious Man

"Sakura come on! We have to go. We can't be late for our own show!" yelled Tomoyo.

"I'm coming!" said Sakura as she ran to the van filled with the musical equipment the girls would need for the night.

They were headed to their show at a bar in the center of Tomoeda where their band Avalon would be playing that night.

Avalon was Tomoyo and Sakura's brain child they had always loved to listen and play music together but when Sakura had finally gotten serious about writing her own music Tomoyo, Naoko and Chiharu jumped at the chance to join her. Tomoyo was the lead singer, 26 years old with gorgeous violet hair that fall down to her hips in wavy locks. Sakura was the lead guitarist, backup singer and lyricist for the band. She was 26 years old with long auburn hair and striking emerald eyes. Naoko and Chiharu both 26 as well were the bassist and drummer and both stunning in their own rights.

As they road to the show the girls listened to Sakura ipod which had become tradition in the van. As songs played the girls all sang along to their favorite alternative rock bands getting themselves warmed up for the show.

Of course when Sakura's favorite band Letters at Midnight came on Sakura would always sing along the loudest making Tomoyo giggle. Tomoyo knew Sakura was completely in love with Letters at Midnight. Sometimes Tomoyo couldn't get Sakura to stop talking about how amazing the lyrics were or how impressive the guitar solo was or how great a vocal range the lead singer and back up singer had.

Tomoyo even had a surprise for Sakura that night her mom had scored tickets to Letters at Midnights sold out show in Tokyo next week. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sakura's face when she showed her the tickets after the show. Sakura had been in a funk when she found out the show had sold out before she could even buy tickets but Tomoyo's mom had pulled through at the last minute and she knew Sakura was going to freak.

As they pulled up to the bar the first band was just about to start.

"We made it!" said Chiharu giving Naoko a high five in the back seat.

"Of course we made in I drove." said Tomoyo with a giggle.

They all got out of the car to unload and Tomoyo was quickly surrounded by a few of their fans. Avalon was a newer band but they had exploded on the local music scene when their own college radio station had gotten a hold of their demo and had started played some of their songs. People loved them and started coming to all their shows. Of course the girls loved to befriend all their fans and always took the time out to say hello to everyone.

Sakura grabbed a few items from the back of the van and started taking them into the bar and the girls soon followed and they had everything set up backstage in no time at all.

"Ok, girls! Tonight will be a fantastic show it looks like we have a great crowd out there tonight." said Tomoyo as she scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

"It looks like we still have another hour before we go on. Does anyone want to go down the road and grab a cup of coffee with me?" asked Naoko. "I'll come with you." said Sakura cheerfully as she started heading for the door.

"We're going to stay here but you girls go ahead" said Chiharu as her and Tomoyo headed to say hello to the other bands playing.

As Sakura stepped outside she could feel the cool air hit her face and she was glad she wore a hoodie tonight. She was also glad it was Friday night and she didn't have to deal with classes until Monday. She was sad however that she didn't end up getting those tickets for next weeks Letters at Midnight show but she had planned a girls night in with Tomoyo and intended on writing some more music. As they made their way to the coffee shop about a block away Sakura's phone started ringing. As she pulled out her phone to check who it was she saw that she had a text from her brother. As Chiharu opened the door to the coffee shop Sakura turned and said "I'm just going to respond to Toya you go ahead in and get your order."

Chiharu gave her a thumbs up and headed inside to get her drink.

Sakura looked down at her phone and started to reply to Toya that they had made it to the show and unpacked their gear. Hitting send she rushed head to try to get into the café as fast as possible and hit a wall instead. Bracing for a fall but it didn't come Sakura thought to herself 'funny.. I don't remember the door or a wall being that close when I stopped..'

As she looked up she was met with a man wearing a hoodie that was covering most of his face who was holding her up helping her keep her balance.

"I'm so sorry" said Sakura blushing, "I didn't mean to.. I wasn't looking.."

The man said nothing.

"hmmm" said Sakura confused at what to do next.

"Oh, don't mind him he's the strong silent type." said a voice from Sakura's right.

She turned her head to see a man with a baseball hat covering his eyes but she could she him smiling at her.

"Shut up E." said the man in front of her in a husky voice that made Sakura shiver.

"I'm not the one who's too flustered to let the poor girl go." laughed E.

At that the man slowly let Sakura go murmuring an apology.

"it's ok" said Sakura blushing. 'wait why am I blushing..' thought Sakura.

"Well Sakura its really nice to meet you and I'm sure Xiao Lang feels the same don't you?" asked E but got no response from the man.

"I'm sorry.. but how to you know my name?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Oh silly me well Xiao Lang here is a huge fan of your band Avalon, its all I've heard for the pass month. Quite good if I say so myself" said the man as he smiled.

"Wow thanks so much" said Sakura with a huge smile while blushing even more.

"Well I'm going to grab a coffee you too kids have fun." said E as he quickly went inside and left the two alone.

The man leaned back against the coffee shops wall with his hood still obscuring his face and sighed.

"I'm very glad you guys like our music. Will you be a show tonight?" asked Sakura hoping to start up a conversation with the mysterious man who had peaked her interest.

"Yes." he answered.

"That's great! Have you been to see us before?" asked Sakura pulling for more.

"No." said the man

"Oh really?" asked Sakura. 'that's kind of strange I thought all our fans had come out to see us since most go to school with us already.'

"How did you hear about us? Do you go to Tomoeda University?" questioned Sakura.

"No.." said the man.

At this point Sakura didn't want to push the man anymore so she sighed and leaned against the wall as well deciding to just wait outside for her band mate and not say anymore to the man.

"My cousin goes there and she sent me the demo. She heard it on the radio and she thought I would like it.. I did." said the man softly.

Sakura looking over at the man he was looking at her but she couldn't see his face.

She smiled at him "I'm glad you enjoy it. Its still pretty weird to hear." said Sakura with a laugh.

"Why?" asked the man seeming curious.

"Will we haven't been a band that long and this is my first time releasing music I've written to the public." replied Sakura

"So you're the one who writes all the music?" asked the man.

"Yes, most of the music and all of the lyrics are mine." answered Sakura.

"Its incredible." reply the man making Sakura blush again.

"Thank you" said a reddening Sakura. "I'm Sakura but I guess you already know that.. What's your name? asked Sakura stepping a little bit closer.

"..Xiao Lang."

"Hello Xiao Lang it's nice to meet you." said Sakura holding out her hand to shake.

"Its nice to meet you too." said Xiao Lang taking a hold of Sakura hand and shaking it.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thank you for reading!

Next chapter will be the same day but from the guys POV

Please review I'm sure it will help me update faster.


	2. The Boys Meet the Girls

Full summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko and Chiharu are in an alternative rock band together that Sakura started. One night at their show Sakura meets an intriguing stranger who is very interested to learn about her favorite band. Who is this stranger and why does she have such a strong connection to him?

 **Author's Note: Pretty sure this is the fastest I've ever written a chapter. I hope you like it!**

James Birdsong – thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

Please review but no flames

 **Feel the Music**

Chapter 2 - The Boys Meet the Girls

"Hello Xiao Lang it's nice to meet you." said Sakura holding out her hand to shake.

"Its nice to meet you too." said Xiao Lang taking a hold of Sakura's hand and shaking it.

Early that day..

Syaorans POV

Girls giggled as the boys walked by. Eriol gave them a huge grin and a wink which made them giggle even harder. Syaoran just scowled at them but they were unfazed by his look.

"Why do you do that every time?" Eriol asked Syaoran giving him a look that said stop doing that.

"The giggling is getting ridiculous. Ever since they started playing us on the radio it's been non-stop fangirls. What happened to the real fans the ones that just loved our music?" asked Syaoran with a defeated look as he continued to walk.

"Well it happens I guess but I'm pretty sure we still have those kinds of fans. I mean most of the people that go to our shows are probably just as annoyed by the giggling as you are." answered Eriol with a laugh.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at Eriol and continued to walk ahead.

"Come on we're late to meet Meiling and you know how she gets. She's expecting us to all hang out since we have the day off." said Syaoran trying to rush Eriol along.

"Yes, yes" said Eriol as he dodged a few more girls.

They continued to make their way to their cousin's dorm. She had invited them to hang out and see the small city of Tomoeda where she was studying. Syaoran knocked on the door as they reached it. A few seconds later Meiling answered it with a angry look on her face, "Your late" she said as she let them into the dorm.

"I'm sorry.. it seems it's a bit hard to walk through town since we're being recognized." apologized Syaoran.

Laughing Meiling asked, "Trouble eh? Well maybe you need a disguise."

"You know Meiling that's not a bad idea." smirked Eriol, "Do you have a baseball hat I can borrow? "

Looking at him sideways as if he was joking with her she realized quickly that he was serious, "Sure" giggled Meiling as she went into the closet to grab a hat for Eriol.

"What about you Syaoran?" yelled Meiling from inside the closet "I think I have another hat here somewhere.."

"I'm good" said Syaoran.

"You're not going to put something on?" asked Meiling as she came back with the hat for Eriol.

"I've got my hoodie I'm good." said Syaoran as he pulled the hood over his head showing the fact that it hide his face from view.

"Oh wow it looks like you done this before." said Meiling with a grin.

"Maybe.." answer Syaoran.

"You are so weird" said Eriol.

"What? I like going around and acting normal on occasion,." replied Syaoran shrugging.

"Ok, so what's the plan today?" Eriol asked Meiling as they headed out into the city.

"Well there's a few things we can do but first we should grab some dinner because I'm starving and second we could go shopping.." started Meiling.

"So I can pay for all your stuff?" asked Syaoran not amused.

"Well since you said it." laughed Meiling.

"We could hang out at the university they always have fun things going on around here." said Meiling thinking of more options.

"Like what?" asked Eriol.

"Well lots of things.. oh wait! You know what, I think my friends are having a show tonight at a bar in the city somewhere." said Meiling as she grab her phone checking her calendar for the correct date and time. Hearing the words show grabbed Syaorans interest.

"What band?" asked Eriol.

"Oh it's the band I sent you a demo of Syaoran. You know Avalon?" said Meiling without looking up from her phone.

"Wait Avalon is playing tonight?" asked Syaoran sounding more excited then he had all day.

"Looks like it. It says the show starts at 8pm." said Meiling

"We should go to that." said Syaoran.

Both Eriol and Meiling turned to look at Syaoran who started to blush a little bit. "Hmm.. why are you so interested in going to this show Syaoran? You never want to go out." asked a curious Eriol.

"Hmm.." started Syaoran.

"Wait! Meiling did you say the bands name was Avalon?" asked Eriol

"Yes?" reply Meiling a bit confused.

"Syaoran isn't that the band you been making us all listen to on the tour bus nonstop for the past month." said Eriol with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"hmm.." said Syaoran turning a little bit redder.

"Wait your telling me THE Syaoran Li of Letter at Midnight likes my friends local band?" laughed Meiling

"Meiling I wouldn't even say like," said Eriol, "I would say he was pretty much in love with that band." Syaoran looked like he was about to kill Eriol.

"Hahahaha" laughed Meiling, "Oh my I can't wait to tell the girls that THE Syaoran Li likes their little band they are going to flip out! Sakura is.." Syaoran cut her off before she could finish. "Meiling" said Syaoran irritated, "you know you shouldn't tell anyone you know us, people would never leave you alone they would always be asking for stuff."

Meiling huffed at him and said "they aren't like that" before walking away from them in anger.

"Well you just always say the right things don't you." said Eriol as he shook his head at Syaoran.

"What?" asked Syaoran

"You're an idiot." reply Eriol before walking away.

After Meiling calmed down they all heading out to grab some quick dinner before the show.

"So have you seen them live before?" asked Syaoran trying to be sly about getting more information out of Meiling while they ate dinner.

"Of course I think I've been to all their shows. They are so great live. I even help sell their merch sometimes. Speaking of I should probably find out if they need help tonight." said Meiling as she pulled out her phone and started texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" asked Eriol.

"Oh just Tomoyo their lead singer. I wanted to check and see if they needed someone to sell merch during the show." said Meiling as she typed away on her cell phone.

"Here I think I have a picture of the girls somewhere on here." said Meiling looking through her cell phone for a picture of the girls. "Here's Tomoyo the lead singer." Meiling showed Eriol and Syaoran a picture of her and Tomoyo standing together during one their classes at school. Tomoyo's hair was down and gorgeous as always and she had a cute smile on her face, she was wearing a simple dress that accentuated her figure.

"Whoa that's the lead singer?" said Eriol amazed at how gorgeous this girl was.

"Yup! She's one of the nicest girls you will ever meet." said Meiling smiling.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at Eriol, "She's definitely got an amazing voice and writes some great music."

Meiling started to giggle, "Well actually she doesn't write the lyrics," Meiling started looking through her phone again. "Avalon has a lot in common with you guys their guitarist is also the lyricist just like you Syaoran. She writes all the lyrics and most of the music herself. Here I found a picture. This is Sakura." Meiling showed her phone to Syaoran which had a picture of her and Sakura laughing at one of Avalon's shows.

Syaoran was stunned 'this girl is beautiful and her band is one of the best bands I've heard in a long time. "

Syaoran just stared at the photo for a few minutes when he finally looked up Meiling and Eriol were both grinning at him mischievously.

Confused he turned his head asking what was wrong.

"Hmmm does my little Syaoran have a crush on this Sakura girl?" asked Eriol grinning.

"OMG do you really think so!" screamed Meiling with hearts in her eyes. "Oh this is too good."

"What! You guys calm down. I mean.. she's beautiful but.." said Syaoran before being cut off my Meiling's squeal of joy.

"Meiling calm down." said Syaoran starting to get annoyed.

"But SYAORAN!" said Meiling as Syaoran rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" said Syaoran annoyed but knowing that he should just let her finish or he would never get this over with.

"Letters at Midnight is her favorite band." said Meiling excitedly.

"Oh" said Syaoran blushing slightly.

"Is that a blush I see" said Eriol trying to get a reaction out of Syaoran.

"Your insane" mumbled Syoarn as he turned away getting even redder and pulling his hood over his head again to cover it up. At that same moment Meiling phone started ringing.

"Oh looks like I got a text back from Tomoyo." said Meiling as she read the message. "It looks like Tomoyo needs my help after all. How about we head over there now so I can help set up?" asked Meiling.

"Sure that sounds fine." answered Eriol with a smile grabbing Syaoran by the arm and pulling him along as Meiling headed in the direction of the show.

After walking for a few minutes they made it to outside of the bar where they saw Tomoyo unpacking what looked to be t-shirts and cds from a van. Meiling headed straight for her intending to lend a hand as she approached Meiling called out a hello and was greeted with a smiling Tomoyo who was trying to lift a box by herself and failing.  
"Tomoyo here let me help!" said Meiling as she reached for the box but Eriol got there first taking the box from Tomoyo and smiling although his eyes and hair were still hidden from view because of the hat.

"Let me take that for you." said Eriol still smiling.

"Oh.. thanks but you don't have to." said a confused Tomoyo.

"Oh sorry, Tomoyo these are my cousins.." said Meiling but was interrupted by Eriol coughing. Getting the messaged Tomoyo used their nicknames instead. "my cousins E and Xiao Lang. E is the one who just stole your merch and Xiao Lang is the one hiding under the hoodie" said Meiling as she rolled her eyes making Tomoyo laugh.

"Nice to meet you both." said Tomoyo.

"It's a pleasure." said Eriol making Tomoyo blush.

"Ok, why don't we go inside and set up the table" said Meiling as she went to grab the second box with cds but was cut off by Syaoran who grabbed it and started off straight into the bar.

"He's fast" laughed Tomoyo.

"I think he's looking for someone." smirked Eriol.

"Oh really who?" thought Tomoyo curious at who he could be looking for. Meiling had told her that her cousins were coming to visit and that they had never been here before so she was interested to find out who he could be looking for since Meiling made it seem like they didn't know anyone else here.

"He's probably just looking for Sakura." reply Eriol.

"WHAT?! But why? Do they know each other?" said Tomoyo as a thousand thoughts ran through her head did Sakura know this boy, she hadn't said anything to her and why hadn't Meiling said anything about them knowing each other.

"Oh we're both huge fans of your band. You have an amazing voice and not to mention you're gorgeous. " said Eriol making Tomoyo turn beet red. Seeing Tomoyo turn red Eriol smirked 'this was going to be fun' he thought.

As they walked into the bar Eriol saw Syaoran still looking around at everyone clearly trying to spot Sakura. Eriol laughed at his cousin.

"What is it?" asked Tomoyo confuse by his laughter.

"Oh its just my cousin he's clearly looking for your friend and can't find her." said Eriol still laughing.

Tomoyo giggled. "Well he's not going to have any luck, she went out to get some coffee down the road."

"hmm.." said Eriol thinking to himself that he might have a fun idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. Eriol looked at her and laughed seeing her expression 'this girl is going to be the death of me.'

"I was thinking that Xiao Lang and I should get some coffee." said Eriol with a smirk as he looked over at a still searching Syaoran.

"I was thinking the same thing" said Tomoyo.

"Hey Xiao Lang! I'm going to grab some coffee down the street, Tomoyo said there was a good place. Why don't you come with me."

"I'm good.." started Syaoran as he was suddenly dragged away by the arm.

"It's right down the street you can't miss it. Sorry I cant come with you I have to stay to set up." yelled Tomoyo after them and Syaoran could swear he saw her wink at Eriol 'what are these two up to already and how are they already so in sync its creepy.'

"Eriol let go of my arm." said Syaoran.

"Fine fine.. but we are here already." smirked Eriol

"Already.." said Syaoran and that's when he saw her looking at her phone typing away to someone. She was simply stunning, her hair the color of honey fell down her back and she had a small smile on her face as she typed which suddenly made Syaoran extremely jealous of the recipient. Suddenly her head snapped up and she was walking straight at him no.. straight into him. She hit him with force and he braced her so she wouldn't fall. As he held her up in his arms Syaoran felt something inside him stir. She just felt right in his arms. Suddenly she looked up and he was lost in the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen and he never wanted to look away.

"I'm so sorry" said Sakura blushing, " I didn't mean to.. I wasn't looking.." Her voice was like music to his ears. "she's blushing and she looks adorable.. oh god did I just think that.. what is wrong with me." His thoughts were conflicted but Syaoran still didn't let her go

"hmmm" said Sakura looking slightly confused at why Syaoran was still holding her.

Suddenly Eriol voice knocked Syaoran out of his daze. "Oh, don't mind him he's the strong silent type." 'I'm going to kill him later tonight' thought Syaoran as he glared at Eriol even though he was obscured by the hood.

"Shut up E." said Syaoran as he felt Sakura shiver which gave him the argue to hold her closer and keep her warm but he stopped himself.

"I'm not the one who's too flustered to let the poor girl go." laughed Eriol.

'eh shit what am I doing.. this girl..' thought Syaoran before slowly letting go of Sakura and murmuring an apology.

"It's ok" said Sakura blushing.

"Well Sakura its really nice to meet you and I'm sure Xiao Lang feels the same don't you?" asked Eriol. Receiving a glare from Syaoran that neither of them could see because of his hood.

"I'm sorry.. but how do you know my name?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Oh silly me well Xiao Lang here is a huge fan of your band Avalon, it's all I've heard for the pass month. Quite good if I say so myself" said Eriol as he smiled.

"Wow thanks so much" said Sakura with a huge smile while blushing even more.

"Well I'm going to grab a coffee you too kids have fun." said Eriol as he quickly went inside and left the two alone. 'I really am going to kill him later' thought Syaoran as he fumed at being left alone with this girl who confused him.

Syaoran leaned back against the coffee shops wall with his hood still obscuring his face and sighed.

"I'm very glad you guys like our music. Will you be at the show tonight?" asked Sakura hoping to start up a conversation with the mysterious man who had peaked her interest.

"Yes." Syaoran answered trying not to give his feelings away.

"That's great! Have you been to see us before?" asked Sakura pulling for more.

"No." said Syaoran.

"Oh really?" asked Sakura. 'that's kind of strange I thought all our fans had come out to see us since most go to school with us already.'

"How did you hear about us? Do you go to Tomoeda University?" questioned Sakura.

"No.." said Syaoran trying to think of the best way to answer without giving away who he really was.

At this point Sakura didn't want to push him anymore so she sighed and leaned against the wall as well deciding to just wait outside for her band mate and not say anymore to the man.

"My cousin goes there and she sent me the demo. She heard it on the radio and she thought I would like it.. I did." said the man softly hoping he hadn't offended her by not answering.

Sakura looked over at the man he was looking at her but she couldn't see his face Syaoran blushed.

She smiled at him "I'm glad you enjoy it. Its still pretty weird to hear." said Sakura with a laugh.

"Why?" asked Syaoran curious to find out the answer.

"Well we haven't been a band that long and this is my first time releasing music I've written to the public." replied Sakura

"So you are the one who writes all the music?" asked Syaoran very impressed that it was true.

"Yes, most of the music and all of the lyrics are mine." answered Sakura.

"Its incredible." reply Syaoran making Sakura blush again. 'that's interesting' thought Syaoran as he smirked.

"Thank you" said a reddening Sakura. "I'm Sakura but I guess you already know that.. What's your name? asked Sakura stepping a little bit closer.

"..Xiao Lang." said Syaoran breathlessly as Sakura slowly got closer.

"Hello Xiao Lang it's nice to meet you." said Sakura holding out her hand to shake.

"Its nice to meet you too." said Xiao Lang taking a hold of Sakura's hand and shaking it, slightly disappointed it was only a hand shake.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thank you for reading!

Please review


End file.
